You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by ckorkows
Summary: A Sydney and Gage songfic for the song, "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" by Toby Keith. It's my first one, and it's short, but I think it captures the moment. Please review! Ckorkows UPDATED!


_**Hey all, here's my first ever song-fic for Walker Texas Ranger. As always, it features our two favorite Rangers, Sydney Cooke and Francis Gage. Let me know what you think, I normally dislike song-fics, but I heard this song on and just thought that it fit our couple perfectly. It's "You shouldn't kiss me like this" by Toby Keith.**_

_**Please Review! Thanks, Ckorkows.**_

**You shouldn't kiss me like this…**

Gage led Sydney out onto the floor; having decided that she couldn't just sit there swaying to the music. He normally dreaded dancing with Sydney, mainly because she knew how to and he didn't…but this song was okay. It was a Toby Keith song, and it was slow. Gage pulled his partner in close to him, enjoying how her curves fit against him as they swayed slowly in tune to the music.

Sydney sighed as Gage wrapped his arm around her, folding one of her hands in his larger one, their fingers intertwining. She laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the way the music enveloped them. It was like they were alone on the dance floor. His partner swayed with her, dancing her in slow circles around the polished wood floor, holding her body tight against his. They had danced before, many times, but somehow…this time felt different.

_I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time_

_There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity_

Gage sighed, the rumble of it causing Sydney to lift her head just as Gage dropped his down. Their lips brushed together before settling into a kiss. Gage felt his stomach tighten and opened his eyes, looking down into the shocked face of his partner. He stopped moving and swayed with her, questioning her with his eyes as he waited to see what his beautiful partner would do. She'd kissed him before…in undercover assignments, but Gage found himself hoping that this time, maybe, she'd kiss him because she wanted to. Not because she had to.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again_

She didn't disappoint. Closing her eyes as she leaned into her partner, Sydney stretched her neck up to plant her lips back on his. Gage tilted his head, dropping his partner's hand to wrap both arms around her, dragging her closer to him as the world dropped away. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, pouring himself into it.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know_

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

Gage raised his head, waiting for his partner to open her eyes. She did, a satisfied smile crossing her lips. Suddenly Gage heard the sound of Trivette and a couple of other wedding guests cat calling, he smiled broadly down at Sydney, who was starting to blush. His heart was racing and the two of them had stopped swaying entirely. Gage waited, a little seed of panic starting in his belly, maybe…maybe it wasn't what he thought it was. But even as the panic arrived, Sydney smiled, lifting her lips to his once more and smothering his fears with her sensual touch.

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again_

As the song came to an end, Sydney stayed entwined in his arms, enjoying the moment. Gage was filled with joy as he continued to hang on to his petite partner, one arm sliding up her slender back to settle on her shoulders as this time he went in for the kiss - things were never going to be the same.


End file.
